


【娜俊】星期六

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Category: NCT
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Masturbation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: “星期六是神创世的安息日。神休息的日子里做什么都会被原谅的。”





	【娜俊】星期六

**Author's Note:**

> 双性转 直女俊有对象 可是学长是谁我不造啊

星期六早上，黄仁珺一反常态地早早醒来，左手从身侧摸到另一个人的体温。黄仁珺花了两秒才意识到那是罗渽珉的腿。罗渽珉的睡裙跟着她的睡姿一起解放了自我，轻薄的夏被下掩住了大片雪白的皮肤。

尽管睡相偶尔过分开放，罗渽珉其实是个很有分寸的人。黄仁珺是纸老虎，害怕恐怖片却还是要拉着罗渽珉一起看。昨天晚上她们倚在沙发上看电影时她就往罗渽珉怀里躲，确保后背被罗渽珉挡得严严实实——好像这样就可以保证安全——再从自己的指缝里露出一双好奇的眼睛。罗渽珉是妹妹却任由黄仁珺胡闹，看完电影时黄仁珺拉着她睡裙后襟说要一起睡也坦然答应。实际共享被窝时她却和黄仁珺保持合理距离，直到黄仁珺伸手戳她胳膊她才迷迷糊糊随便往中间挪一点，又用小指勾住黄仁珺的手叫她放心。

黄仁珺脑袋里转一遍昨天晚上发生过的事情才想起来她的手还在罗渽珉腿上，吓得她赶紧把手抽回来。这下反而把罗渽珉摇醒了，她睡眼惺忪地向黄仁珺道早安，用昨天拉黄仁珺的手揉揉眼睛。

星期六是休息日。罗渽珉洗漱之后连睡衣都没有换就顺理成章倒回黄仁珺床上，理由是洗手间距离黄仁珺的房间比她自己的稍微近一点点。黄仁珺也没换衣服，罗渽珉晃悠进来的时候她只趴在床上发呆。

“有事吗？今天下午仁珺不是要去约会吗，怎么闷闷不乐的？”罗渽珉安顿好自己，想着刘海有点长该去剪剪，又想着要不要干脆把头发染成桃子粉色。

“他说…学长说…想和我做…”黄仁珺用胳膊撑着自己，手心里她脸颊的温度在升高。虽然成年人之间做这些都很正常，但是她一个交往一年了还管男朋友叫学长的人，肢体接触方面的突破显然会一下子吃不消。

“你呢？想和他做吗？不想的话拒绝就可以了，学长那么好一个人不会强迫你的。”罗渽珉枕在黄仁珺腰上，黄仁珺急促的呼吸她试得一清二楚。黄仁珺把脑袋埋进床单，闷闷说一个“嗯”。

“那有什么好怕的，晚上好好享受去吧。”罗渽珉调整一下自己脑袋的位置，更放松地躺下来。

“可是…我不知道…要怎么样…”不用看也知道黄仁珺的脸红透了，她的十指延伸出去扣紧了床单。罗渽珉的表情没变化，轻飘飘一句“要我教你吗”就让黄仁珺整个人从床上弹了起来。罗渽珉堪堪躲过黄仁珺的腿，盘腿坐起来和黄仁珺对视，她不是在开玩笑。

“娜娜…教我…是要…”黄仁珺口齿不清地挤出几个字，困惑和羞耻感在她脑海里占据上风。罗渽珉叹口气，用食指去戳黄仁珺的额头：“你想多了。你只需要试着了解自己的身体喜欢什么样的体验，还要学会放松和享受过程。”

罗渽珉说得轻车熟路，黄仁珺的大脑仅仅为消化这句话就已经过载。罗渽珉捏捏她的肩膀安慰她：“试试看吗？你只要学着我的动作做，不喜欢的话我们随时都可以停下来的。星期六是神创世的安息日。神休息的日子里做什么都会被原谅的。”

罗渽珉又向她保证说没有仁珺的允许我不会碰你，你也不需要对我做什么，仁珺是娜娜最好的朋友。黄仁珺将信将疑地点头以后罗渽珉笑着支起身子半跪在床上，她的手原本扣在自己后颈，现在其中一只手逐渐沿着身体中线下移，缓缓隔着睡衣抚摸自己的胸口直到小腹。

罗渽珉看起来是真心实意地在“教导”黄仁珺，她一边继续动作一边说抚摸会让她放松。黄仁珺从来都觉得罗渽珉的声音甜甜的却不会让人觉得腻，就连她的撒娇也是恰到好处的。可是现在罗渽珉的手在她自己身上画圈圈时——眼睛还锁在黄仁珺脸上——她陷进罗渽珉的罗蕾莱之歌里。罗渽珉讲话的内容已经无所谓了。

黄仁珺尝试着抬起手。她穿分体式的睡衣，干脆就直接把手伸进上衣下摆。分明体温和指纹都是她自己的，实际感受起来却不一样。她学着罗渽珉的样子去探索和尝试，闲着的那只手逐渐抓紧了自己的睡裤。

对面罗渽珉的呼吸有点重，黄仁珺看她纤巧的手指回到胸口，手上的力度显然也有技巧地变化着。终于罗渽珉叹出一小声呻吟，轻飘飘钻进黄仁珺的耳朵，简直要引起她的颤栗。罗渽珉的神色像是很享受，可是黄仁珺抓不住要领，眼睛里终于流淌出渴求的神色。罗渽珉比她稍微丰满一点，但依然是刚好能用手拢住的尺寸。黄仁珺想罗渽珉胸口那里一定很柔软，皮肉会顺从地在她指腹下凹陷，离开时再回到原本圆润的形状。

“娜娜…帮帮我…” 黄仁珺讨好地去拉罗渽珉的手然后盖在自己身上。罗渽珉挑着眉毛向她确认：“可以吗？”

黄仁珺咬着下唇点头，说如果是娜娜的话就没关系。她在罗渽珉的指示下躺下来，罗渽民跨坐在她身上帮她解睡衣的扣子。黄仁珺直接不耐烦地把上衣丢出去，罗渽珉小声笑话她心急。然后罗渽珉深呼吸，郑重地把两只手盖在黄仁珺裸露的胸口。

罗渽珉试到黄仁珺的颤抖和陡然加速的心跳，然后她一只手托着黄仁珺小巧的乳房揉捏，另一只手滑向她的腰。罗渽珉的手指夹住她一侧的乳头稍微用力，修剪圆润的指甲扣在皮肤表面引起奇妙的快感。

黄仁珺信任罗渽珉，放心把理智托管掉进欲望的漩涡。罗渽珉的手指将她身体里某种新鲜的感觉点燃，热流汇集在她小腹。黄仁珺的眼睛湿润起来，视野开始模糊，她只能隐约看清罗渽珉脸上专心的神色和白皙脖颈的线条。黄仁珺伸出手去勾罗渽珉的肩，企图索取亲吻。黄仁珺无心思考自身行为的理由甚至她和罗渽珉跨越亲密界限的合理程度。哪怕任何方式，她想触碰罗渽珉，想靠得更近、甚至直接融化在罗渽珉的体温里。

罗渽珉无奈地用手按住她的肩膀：“仁珺的亲吻留给学长吧，他是你男朋友。”

“求你，娜娜，亲亲我。”黄仁珺的声音里有了哭腔，同时她下意识抬起自己的胯想要缓解那里堆积的紧张感。罗渽珉用手肘支撑自己俯下身，在黄仁珺的脖子侧面留下一长串舔舐。然后她用手指挠挠黄仁珺的下巴，像取悦一只猫。

黄仁俊伸手拥住罗渽珉时试到她的心跳也很快。罗渽珉同样渴望着她的想法让她小小地愉悦了一点。可是罗渽珉很快就放开了她，彻底从黄仁珺身上爬起来之后她也躺在黄仁珺身边。

“接下来都要你自己来了。”罗渽珉只是拉起黄仁珺的手，指引她放在自己双腿之间。黄仁珺对失去罗渽珉的体温表示不满，下意识嘟起嘴。罗渽珉怜惜地歪头看她，摸摸她有点汗湿的额头：“我不能。娜娜只是仁珺的朋友，你也只是想学习如何取悦自己。”

黄仁珺别扭地重新躺好，手还在罗渽珉指示的地方放着。罗渽珉把自己的睡裙掀起来，白色的棉质内裤露出来一点。她食指和中指并在一起，隔着那层布料画圈，很快连续的甜腻腻的呻吟从她唇角流淌出来。黄仁珺闭上眼，她小腹堆积的热流已经叫她无法忍耐下去。她把手伸进睡裤的松紧带，却依然不放弃地用靠近罗渽珉的另一只手去和她十指相扣。罗渽珉没有放开她。

罗渽珉喘息着说不需要把手指伸进去，只要在阴蒂周围提供适当的刺激。她的口气严谨地像教科书，好像是很熟练。黄仁珺不可控制地想罗渽珉是不是在自己的房间里也经常这么做：夜深的时候，罗渽珉咬着下唇尝试保持安静，她的手隐没在睡裙下摆里。仅仅是想到这种场景黄仁珺就下意识夹紧了腿。然后她注意到罗渽珉从刚才开始就已经坐起来看她，当然没有松开她们交握的手。似乎比起追逐自己的快感，光是看着黄仁珺屈从自己的生理就让她兴奋而愉悦。

黄仁珺开始大口喘息，罗渽珉用温柔的声音诱导她：“没关系，叫出来吧。学长会喜欢的。”

黄仁珺的手臂开始发酸，她想要偷懒。罗渽珉却早早表明了立场。但是刚才她也触摸过她，在得到许可之后。黄仁珺有点鄙视贪婪的自己，于是她尝试在内心说服自己这一切都是合理的。

娜娜肯定不会介意的，只要我说可以；我也可以同等地“回报”她。娜娜是不是也有点喜欢我…“喜欢”两个字在黄仁珺舌尖上打了个转。但是没关系的吧，毕竟她们是最好的朋友。眼下黄仁珺只希望从快感中解脱，最终她还是加速自己摇摆的手指，又可怜巴巴地抬头去找罗渽珉多情的眼睛。

“很想要我吗？”罗渽珉慢慢移动到黄仁珺的两腿之间。黄仁珺已经试到她的鼻息。罗渽珉用一只手架起黄仁珺的腿挂在自己肩上，一歪头她的吻和呼吸就彻底黏上黄仁珺的皮肤。黄仁珺想要摸摸她的侧脸，可是指尖上沾着她自己的体液，她面红耳赤地把手缩回来。

罗渽珉只是普通地辗转着吮吸轻咬大腿内侧黄仁珺就已经红着脸发抖。她无法思考和娜娜一起进入秘密伊甸园是否需要付出代价。她急着想要更多，却又保持无用的矜持，最终只能哀求着喊一声“娜娜…我…啊…”

这时罗渽珉却轻巧地放开了她：“时间到了，学长肯定在等你。去约会吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 学长可能是正在选或者马颗粒吧我真的不知道


End file.
